eqnl_player_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
EQN Economy
(This idea is a conceptual work in progress. It is not an indication of current plans, nor of current implementation) The economy in EverQuest Next is a complex machine involving a interwoven relationship between Norrath, Player Characters (PCs), the Non-Player Characters (NPCs), and the Creatures (Mobs). The player sees only a single facet of this complex system, and is only able to affect the sphere which relates to them. This does not mean that the complexity of the system is lost. The world that players interact with is affected by the overall economy, giving real value to the complexity. Origin of Energy into the Economy This economic system is a open-loop system, as developers can place or remove assets from the game at any time. In equilibrium, it functions as a closed-loop system. Regions The overall world is divided into hundreds of thousands, possibly millions of REGIONS. The size and shape of these regions is set by the server handling capacity. Each region has a defined TOTAL energy. This energy is divided between 7 keywords: #Affliction #Fire #Lighting #Physical #Radiance #Shadow #Water This energy can either be KINETIC (in use) or POTENTIAL (in storage). The region attempts to put all of its energy into a state of REST, where all energy is stored as POTENTIAL energy. Trees and Mobs are examples of POTENTIAL energy. Resource "Harvesting" As an (N)PC harvests a resource, they spend TIME and consume ENERGY. The completion of the harvest action transfers the value of the ENERGY of the node from the Region to the Harvester, and converts that ENERGY into a resource for the Harvester. Tree Chopping A single Tree in a forest is not "filled with wood". It is filled with a specific amount of Potential Energy, stored as a particular type of wood. The act of chopping down the tree applies Kinetic Energy to the region, encouraging new growth. Each chopping action spends TIME, and rewards the Harvester with a RESOURCE (wood). The amount of wood per stroke is based on the total Energy of the Tree, converted at the current exchange rate into Wood. Ore Mining Mineral & Ore veins aren't filled with resources. They are filled with a specific amount of Potential Energy, stored as a specific resource. The act of mining applies Kinetic energy to the region, encouraging new ore veins. Each mining action spends TIME, and rewards the Miner with a RESOURCE (minerals). The amount of mineral per stroke is based on the size of the vein, and is converted at the current exchange rate into Minerals. Creature Slaying Even the creatures which travel through the region aren't loaded with resources. Instead, they are comprised of a set amount of Energy. Unlike mining and foresting, which reward with every stroke, combat with creatures only rewards the combatant after the creature is slain. Creatures, like all resource nodes, are comprised of energy. That energy is converted at the current exchange rate into applicable body parts, based on the energy cost per item, and selected at random from the creature specific loot table. =Current Exchange Rate= =Industries= =Professions=